batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart)
status user:Obimacca filed this problem report: We don't know for sure if Havey Dent/Two-Face is dead. He and Batman both fell off the building. Batman got up and was fine. How can we assume that Harvey Dent/Two-Face died. For all we know he might have been knocked out. I think his status should be "unknown". :I agree. Unless we have a definitive source, his status should be left blank or unknown. —Scott (talk) 20:02, 21 July 2008 (UTC) *Perhaps "Presumed Dead"? Because, really, he had a funeral (or at least a memorial service). While we can't say with 100% certainty, we can make the assumption that Gordon and others on the police force aren't so corrupt and/or incompetent that they just left the body where it was and went on to perform memorial preparations. I agree that "dead" is too final, but "presumed dead" ought to work perfectly.Taral, Dark Lord of the Sith 01:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) He IS dead. *He's right. He is dead. We saw his dead body.--EggHead 23:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) He is dead i'll set it right Doomlurker 00:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Dead He's might be dead but lets not get ahead of us we should be able to put this in but its locked and it would hurt me if he really was dead As far as we know he is dead so until the next film or any other indication it should be left as deceased. Doomlurker 11:37, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Why not persumed dead? We don't know whether he's dead or not. Its half and half. True, but we should leave it as deceased unti the next film. B-52 14:24, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Trust me HE his is not dead THEY would want him for the next movie The producer has gone on record saying two face could be alive link:http://movies.ign.com/articles/898/898426p1.html *He's probably in a coma or something but ust leave it until it is confirmed that he is alive. Could be doesnt mean confirmed. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 13:09, 18 August 2008 (UTC) It doesn't matter anymore read this official notice to find out why. Doomlurker 15:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *I was watching EP Dailyh on G4 TechTV the other night, and Aaron Eckhart has officially said that his character is dead and that he will not be returning.Taral, Dark Lord of the Sith 17:21, 6 September 2008 (UTC) It's true there is an article of an interview with him under external links. -- Doomlurker 09:30, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Harry and Lucy Dent Are his deceased parents. I think they should be added under "relatives". Also, the deceased part should be removed from Rachel, at least not read backwards "girlfriend deceased". And maybe Bruce and/or Batman, and Gordon should be listed as friends. 18:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) 2F i think it's interesting to note that in TDK every cell has the name of the patient on it exept room 2F...... 17:48, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *Huh? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 18:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) * 2F ......2 Face ? 18:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *anyone else think it's worth mentioning 22:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *Cells? What? --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 12:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *JESUS CHRIST ! 2F - two face ! two face could be in cell 2F ! 12:52, 21 September 2008 (UTC) *I get that part, but where the hell do the cells come from? lol Arkham Asylum isnt shown in The Dark Knight --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 13:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC)